Study looking at a possible diurnal variation in the excretion of LTe4 in urine. Urine is collected in 6 hourly intervals for 4 days in normal controls and patients with asthma. Blood test (SMA20 and CBC/diff) performed on admission to assure normalcy and spirometry performed each morning and evening.